Freedom
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan always had a love/hate relationship with Mal and his stupid rules and games he liked to play. Duncan always hoped for the day he'd get his freedom and get away from Mal, however Freedom comes with a price and you wonder if it's really what you want when you finally get it.


Disclaimer: **Nada **

A/N: _Flashbacks will be typed like this._

* * *

Duncan found himself bored and sore as he laid on the bed in the bedroom that he shared with Mal, he has been there now for almost 6 hours just staring at the ceiling and putting ice on his eye. It was a rough morning, it wasn't his fault but Mal was already in a bad mood when they woke up and he didn't care for the way Duncan was talking back and he decked Duncan in the face and told him to stay in the room for the whole day unless he was going to use the bathroom or get himself ice for his face.

_4:30am was the time the alarm went off when Duncan woke up from the sound of Mal getting out of bed and rummaging for his clothes in the closet. Duncan knew Mal's routine and knew he was part of it and would have to go and make breakfast for him. Duncan was tired this morning, he just wanted five more minutes of sleep but knew Mal wouldn't allow it, in fact the fact that Duncan didn't instantly get out of bed when Mal's alarm went off already annoyed Mal. _

_"Sweetie, it's 4:30 in the morning and I need to leave soon." Mal informed Duncan, not looking away from what he was doing. "You need to get out of bed now and get my breakfast ready. I assumed you would know this by now." _

_"Yes, Mal." Duncan sighed as he stepped out of the bed and noticed on the side table that Mal left the lube out from last night with the cap off. They were running out and Mal was going to need to get more. "Mal, we're almost out, make sure you get us some more. I don't want you to do it again without it." _

_"I don't care how you want me to have sex with you." Mal smirked at Duncan as he handed Mal the tube. "You need to focus on the important things now and that, my precious is making me breakfast." _

_"Yes, Mal..." Duncan sighed. "Just please don't forget to buy more this time." _

_"I never forget, Sweetie." Mal told Duncan as he put his work shirt on. "I just sometimes decide to not get it for you because I think you can handle it." _

_"You're too rough sometimes." Duncan muttered to Mal. _

_"You're too delicate sometimes." Mal chuckled, Duncan glared. "Go make breakfast, Duncan." _

_Mal said Duncan's actual name, he knew not to say another word about lube or anything else that Mal would find trivial. Duncan made his way downstairs and grabbed the frying pan, bread and some bacon and eggs and immediately began to cook. It was a quick breakfast and that's what he needed for Mal especially after wasting time having a conversation with Mal. _

_Mal came downstairs about 10 minutes later and Duncan had the eggs and toast now made for Mal, the bacon was almost done but Duncan was getting nervous when Mal sat down that all the food wasn't ready and plated, Mal wasn't happy about this either._

_"I don't have time to wait for you to make breakfast, Sweetie." Mal informed Duncan. "You're reaching the point where even if I got you lube, you wouldn't be getting any." _

_"Here!" Duncan quickly plated the eggs and toast and dashed over to Mal and placed it in front of him. "The bacon is going to be ready in like 3 minutes, just don't freak out." _

_"You're the one who's freaking out, Sweetie." Mal smirked at Duncan and watched him talk to himself as tried to get the food done fast. "I'm just sitting here, thinking of ways to punish you for every minute you're taking with the bacon right now." _

_"No punishments!" Duncan yelled at Mal as he snapped back into reality. "I'm doing it as fast as I can. Let me get you some Orange juice..." _

_"That should have been on the table when I got here." Mal reminded Duncan. "I'm thinking that because of that, you should drink the juice and not use the bathroom until I get home."_

_"Mal, please..." Duncan begged with him. "Don't do this, not today..." _

_"Do I need to remind you that you're not allowed to tell me what I can and cannot do with you?" Mal asked Duncan. "You're my property, Sweetie. You were being so good for me too." _

_"I'm still being good!" Duncan yelled at Mal as he brought over the juice. "You don't need to punish me for listening to you!" _

_"Duncan..." Mal looked at Duncan and then the frying pan of bacon that was now sizzling with bacon grease. "I want you to turn around and look at all the grease that's now potentially going to burn you if you go near that. It's burning as well, you are proving to me just how useless you really are this morning." _

_"I'm not fucking useless, Mal!" Duncan snapped and went to go over to the pan. Mal grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back and pushed him into the chair at the table. _

_"Just sit the fuck down, Duncan!" Mal yelled at him. "I'll handle this just like I have to do everything for my pathetic little Sweetie who can't even handle the house for me and do a simple task." _

_Mal went over to the stove, turned it off and grabbed the pan by the handle and threw it into the sink and put some cool water on it to let it soak. it sizzled but Mal didn't care, there was now also bacon in the sink. _

_"You're going to be cleaning that today as well." Mal informed Duncan. "I don't want the place smelling like burnt bacon and grease. Speaking of cleaning, you can also move the couch and vaccum under it today and I'm giving you permission to go outside and clean the windows. You're also going to be coming inside and cleaning them in the house as well. I don't want one fucking spot on the windows, inside or outside." _

_"That's going to take all fucking day!" Duncan yelled at Mal. "You're only letting me go outside so I can clean for you!" _

_"Exactly." Mal agreed. "That's what you'll be doing today after you make the bed and get some laundry done. Since you failed to make breakfast properly, you're going to be doing all of that. I'm not going to have you make dinner tonight. Clearly, you can't be trusted to cook and not burn the whole place down so I'll bring us something home tonight." _

_"You never bring food home." Duncan glared at Mal. "You always make me play housewife and cook! I know what I'm doing, you just made me nervous this morning!" _

_"Sweetie, I don't want to hear your bullshit excuses." Mal told him and picked up the glass of juice and went to hand it to Duncan. "I'm not eating this shit, I'm going to be late so you're going to drink the juice for me and not piss all day until I get home." _

_"I was hoping you forgot about that..." Duncan sighed. "Mal, I'll clean up but I'm not drinking that juice if you're going to make me hold it in all day. I tried to do what you wanted and I couldn't, that does not deserve a punishment from you." _

_"Are you trying to suggest that you're now deciding what punishments are acceptable?" Mal asked him. "I know you're not doing that because that would mean that you're not listening to what I say and I know that you know it would be foolish of you to think that way." _

_"I'm not drinking the juice." Duncan told Mal _

_"Drink it." Mal held the glass and shoved it closer to Duncan. "Right now, Duncan." _

_"I SAID I'M NOT FUCKING DOING IT, MAL!" Duncan yelled and shoved the glass away from him, causing the glass to fall out of Mal's hand and shatter on the floor, spilling juice everywhere. _

_"I clearly cannot trust you with glasses either." Mal glared at Duncan. "You're going to be cleaning that up when I leave as well. For now, you're going to get the carton of juice and chug the whole thing." _

_"I'm not doing it, Mal." Duncan told Mal, still standing his ground. _

_"Duncan, I'm not playing games with you." Mal told him as he glared. "It's because of you that I am also going to have to buy plastic cups for you to drink out of since you're clearly not able to handle glass. You're lucky I don't get you a fucking sippy cup to drink from with the way you're spilling and breaking shit!" _

_"Get me a sippy cup then." Duncan told Mal with a smirk, Duncan was ready to play games with Mal. He was playing nice with Mal for months and held all his anger and annoyance inside and now he was ready to explode like the volcano on TDWT. "You like to humiliate me anyway so let's just add that to the list. You can make me drink from it, I'm sure you will but I won't drink from it on my own. I'd rather get dehydrated then allow you to hold my drinks for me but that's not a problem for you, is it Mal? You like to hold them for me anyway no matter what I'm drinking." _

_"I don't have time to properly punish you for your actions right now, Duncan." Mal took a step closer to Duncan. "So, we're doing the easiest punishment possible for now. Give me your cigarettes, you're not having any until I get home and we can find a more suitable punishment for you." _

_"I'm not giving you my cigarettes." Duncan told Mal. _

_"Then I'm taking them, You ungrateful little bitch." Mal told Duncan and went to feel around his body to find the pocket Duncan was keeping them in. _

_"No!" Duncan shoved Mal's hands away from him and Duncan didn't even realize it happened but he slapped Mal across the face. He was that mad, his anger turned to fear when he saw Mal place a hand on his own face and rubbed where Duncan had slapped him. _

_"Shit..." Duncan gasped when he saw Mal's look of anger. "Mal, I'm so sorry! I got caught up in the moment and I didn't mean to! You know I'd never hit you in a clear state of min-" _

_Before Duncan could finish his apology to Mal, he found himself punched in the eye. It was so hard that Duncan fell into the counter and on the floor. His face hurt bad, it was worse then any fight he'd ever been in when he was in juvie. This was the first time Duncan actually felt physical pain this badly from Mal that didn't involve sex. Duncan was never one to cry but found tears starting to form in his eyes. _

_"Give me the cigarettes, Duncan..." Mal muttered to Duncan. It made Duncan nervous because Mal never muttered anything when he spoke to him. _

_"Mal..." Duncan whimpered before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cigarettes and sliding the pack across the floor to Mal, not wanting to stand up and get that close to Mal. _

_Mal looked at Duncan and noted the damage that he had done to him. He admitted to himself that he shouldn't have hit his Sweetie that hard but he'd never tell him that. He just noted to himself to be more gentle with Duncan the next time he had sex with him and to give him positive attention when he got home. _

_Mal still feeling shitty about hitting Duncan walked over to the freezer and grabbed a clean dish towel and threw some ice in it and wrapped it up, making an ice pack. He was already going to be late for work, that was Duncan's fault to begin with, he figured he might as well show him a little sympathy, especially when he knew his Sweetie was trying not to cry in front of him. _

_"Here Sweetie." Mal took the ice pack and held it on Duncan's eye for a few seconds before taking Duncan's hand and placing it on the ice pack so he could continue to hold it. Duncan flnched at Mal's touch, that killed Mal inside, it always bothered Mal when he didn't accept his touches sexual or not. Duncan tried to pull his hand away from Mal as well but he wasn't going to let Duncan do that, especially when he needed the ice. _

_"Don't touch me..." Duncan muttered to Mal as he accepted the ice pack. "I hate you..." _

_"Forget the cleaning." Mal told Duncan as he grabbed him by his wrists and pulled him off the floor into a standing position. Mal was pissed at Duncan for even telling him that. "I'm late for work, precious. You're staying in the bedroom all day and that's final." _

_"Don't touch me..." Duncan repeated with a whimper this time. "I'm not your property...precious or Sweetie...Mal, just leave me alone." _

_"Is that so?" Mal glared at Duncan as he grabbed him by the arm and made his way with Duncan upstairs to the bedroom door. "I'm late, Sweetie and I don't have time for your bullshit feelings right now. You're staying in here today. I mean it." _

_Mal reached into his pocket and pulled out his key ring. With Duncan in the bedroom, Mal was going to find the bedroom key to lock Duncan in the room. It was something he hadn't done in months and didn't think he'd ever need to do it again. Duncan saw the key, he was ready to cry, he knew that key well and knew that would seal his fate for the day. _

_"Mal..." Duncan begged with a whimper. "Please, don't use the key. I know you're late and I know it's my fault. Mal, you already know I'm not going to leave and I care about you...I just didn't want you to hit me but it was my fault...I...I...love you." _

_"We both know you don't love me, Sweetie." Mal sighed and put the key back in his pocket, leaving the door open. "Don't ever say it's your fault, this one was mine. I fucked up and shouldn't have punched you, Precious." _

_"Thank you for not locking me in, Mal." Duncan quietly told Mal. "I shouldn't have smacked you at all. You were just defending yourself. I'll do better for you tonight." _

_"Duncan..." Mal sighed as he looked at his phone to see the time. "I wasn't defending myself, I was putting my property in his place. It wasn't my best moment with you and you need to know that you shouldn't have to apologize to me when I hit you enough to give you a black eye, which is probably going to be a pretty purple for you tomorrow." _

_"But Mal, I did hit you fir-" Duncan told Mal who cut him off. _

_"Duncan, I will push you in many ways that will humiliate you and I will push you in many ways that are aggressive sexually and physically." Mal told him. "I will do to you what I see fit, you may get some cuts and bruises in the process of punishments but I will never physically abuse you to the point my precious is almost in tears." _

_"I wasn't in tears..." Duncan told Mal and tried to look away._

_"You're on punishment for talking back earlier." Mal reminded Duncan, ignoring his statement knowing Duncan wanted to attempt to seem tough. "The door will be closed but unlocked. You're expected to stay in here and not smoke at all today. I'm trusting you'll listen to me and stay in here even though you clearly don't deserve my trust." _

_"I'll stay in the bedroom, Mal." Duncan told Mal as he laid down on the bed. "Am I allowed to leave if I need to piss or do you want me to hold it?" _

_"You may leave to use the bathroom if you need to, Sweetie." Mal told him as he walked down the hallway to finally leave for work. As he made his way halfway down he yelled to Duncan something he forgot to say before he left. "Sweetie! You can also leave the room to get fresh ice for that shiner!" _

_Duncan sighed and remained on the bed, applying the ice to his sore eye. This was going to be a boring day._

* * *

Duncan couldn't stop thinking about that morning, he hated mornings like that and he hated how Mal treated him.

"I can't believe I told him that I loved him just to get what I wanted from him." Duncan sighed and told himself. "He always knows when you're lying to him Swe-Duncan! Stop letting him get into your fucking head! That's how you got punched this morning!"

Duncan reached over to Mal's side of the bed where he left the ice pack. Even though Mal told him to change the ice in it, he never bothered to. He knew he didn't need an ice pack and he didn't want to keep getting up and getting himself more ice, Mal would probably take care of it when he got home, that's Mal he would always make sure Duncan was in good shape.

"Great, now there's a fucking puddle of water on the bed..." Duncan sighed as he picked it up. "It's on Mal's side too. He's going to think I didn't want to go to the bathroom in the toilet and probably hold my dick while I go for the next week. I hope that fucking shit dries before he gets home. Sweeti-Duncan, why do you put up with this shit? The doors unlocked...just leave and don't look back."

Duncan got up from the bed and grabbed the homemade ice pack and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As much as he didn't want the stupid icepack his eye was starting to swell up even more and he was starting to have a hard time seeing out of it.

"Why is that asshole man of mine alwa-" Duncan started to say to himself as he was getting ice and then realized how he was saying it. "No, he's not mine and I'm not his. I'm just staying with him until I can meet a girl to move in with and this is done. Why is he right about everything?! I do need the fucking ice pack..."

Duncan grabbed himself a hand towel to put the ice in and as he was wrapping it up and getting something to tie the ice with all his progress on his new ice hit the floor when Duncan jumped when the phone rang. It was his cell phone that Mal allowed him to have even though it had parental controls on it after he stayed up late one night texting Geoff while Mal was trying to sleep.

"Urg!" Duncan groaned and looked at the ice on the floor as he reached for his phone. "What does the bastard want from me now?!"

Duncan didn't even bother to look at the caller ID, Mal was the only one who ever called him on it so he knew he better answer or Mal would be even more pissed when he got home.

"Hey Mal." Duncan said as he answered. "I'm in the kitchen right now filling up the ice pack and I'm going back upstairs to the bedroom."

"Don't go back upstairs." The man on the other end of the phone told Duncan. "I'll be at the house in 2 minutes to come and get you."

"Mal?" Duncan asked the person. "Where do you want to take me now?"

"Duncan, I'm just around the corner and I'll talk to you when I get there." The person told Duncan. "Meet me outside."

Duncan had so many questions but the man on the other end hung up on him. Did someone call the police and report Mal for this questionable relationship? Duncan wasn't sure but he was sure Mal would get arrested if they saw his eye.

"What if this is a test?" Duncan asked himself knowing Mal liked to play these games to see what Duncan would do. "Screw Mal and his games, I'm not answering the door and I'm not going outside."

Duncan went to the front window and saw a car pull up and after 30 seconds of not seeing Duncan come outside they started beeping the horn over and over.

"Okay..." sighed and sat on the couch just watching. "Not a cop."

Duncan started to panic when the man got out of the car and started walking to the door. He had on black jeans, Green shirt, dark black hair and stubble and looked to be in his late 30's. He started knocking heavy on the door.

"Duncan!" The man yelled. "Would you hurry the fuck up?! We have to go now."

"I can't leave the fucking house!" Duncan snapped at the man and yelled through the door. "Go away! I don't even know who you are!"

"Duncan!" The man yelled. "Stop being so difficult! My name is Augusto!"

"I don't know you!" Duncan yelled back. "Get away from the door! I have a gun and I will shoot you!"

"Duncan! I know you don't have a fucking gun!" Augusto yelled back to him. "Open the damn door before the police come! You're making a scene!"

"No, you are!" Duncan yelled back. "I'm not home alone, my boyfr-roommate is here and he won't like you at our door!"

"I know you're home alone!" Augusto yelled. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in!"

"I'd like to see you try, Augusto!" Duncan yelled

"Fine..." Augusto sighed and Duncan was smirking. He scared off a home invader, Mal would be proud of him for standing up to someone, Mal always liked it when he was tough with other people as long as he didn't try it with him.

Duncan's 'victory' was cut short when the silence from outside turned into this strange man now playing with the doorknob! Was this asshole going to try to turn the knob or unscrew it? No, the man opened the door with a key! How did he have a key? Duncan wasn't allowed a key, how the fuck did this strange man get one?

"Hello Duncan." Augusto closed the door with a smirk. "You could have spared me this long drawn out conversation and just come outside."

"How do you have a key to my place?!" Duncan asked him in shock. "You can't have that!"

"It's the spare key." Augusto handed it to Duncan who looked in awe. Mal never even let him have his own key and now he was holding one. "I'm Augusto as I've said before and I really need you to take a ride with me."

"No." Duncan told him. "I can't leave right now becau-"

"No isn't an option now, Duncan." Augusto told him. "Or is it...Sweetie? Either way you have to come with me immediately."

"Sweetie?" Duncan asked Augusto with a slight blush now understanding that he knew Mal. "My name is Duncan."

"That's what I've been calling you." Augusto let out a small chuckle before going back to being serious. "That's not what he calls you when he speaks about you to us."

"He talks about me to you?" Duncan asked, he was surprised and didn't think Mal ever spoke of him to anyone.

"He does." Augusto confirmed. "I promise you that if you come with me, he won't be upset with you."

"Fine, I'll go with you, Augusto..." Duncan sighed in defeat realizing this guy wasn't leaving without him. "If Mal tries to punish me for leaving the house, I'm telling him this is your fault and then you can get bitched at too."

Augusto made sure that Duncan walked out of the house first and then he walked out and the two of them got into what Duncan assumed was Augusto's car.

"Where are we going?" Duncan asked. "To see Mal? I'm assuming he sent you to get me?"

"Do you want a cigarette, Duncan?" Augusto asked Duncan as he lit one for himself.

"No." Duncan told Augusto, he knew Mal didn't want him to smoke any until he got home and he wasn't going to fall for this trick. He figured Mal was worried about his eye and sent Augusto to get him because he was too impatient to wait until after work.

Augusto shrugged and started to smoke his own cigarette as the two of them drove off.

* * *

When they got to the location, Duncan found himself and Augusto in the parking lot of a hospital. Duncan didn't even have time to ask questions, Augusto got out of the car and opened Duncan's door for him and directed him inside the hospital, up the elevator 3 floors and down a long hallway and finally entered a waiting room after making a sharp left.

"Duncan, this is Maurice and Vinny." Augusto finally spoke to Duncan and the two men shook his hand. "Boris is going to be here soon wit-"

"Mal?" Duncan asked cutting Augusto off. "It's nice to meet you but why am I here? Please tell me that Mal isn't going to make me get circumsized 'better' because he once told me that my Mother didn't allow the doctors to do it properly but that was almost 4 mon-"

"Sweetie..." Vinny smirked at Duncan and escorted him over to the chair. "Chill out and have a seat. Nobody is doing that shit to you. Just wait for the Doctor to come out and talk to you."

"Don't call me Sweetie..." Duncan muttered to Vinny. "I don't even know you people."

"It's going to be okay, Duncan." Maurice sighed. "We already know but the Doctor wanted to speak with you."

"You already know?" Duncan asked them. "What's wrong? I'm not even supposed to leave the house today! Mal is going to be furious with me. Is he in surgery? Did something happen? Where is Mal? I really have to piss, this is making me nervous, you need to tell me where he is so I can ask him if I ca-"

"Hey guys." a voice spoke as the person entered the room. "Oh, you brought Sweetie! I was hoping I wouldn't have to go and get him."

"Izzy?" Duncan turned around and faced her. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her.

"Sweetie, it's been awhile!" Izzy ran over and hugged him. "This is Boris, we had to make a stop on the way over here. Don't worry, I'm going to help you arrange everything."

"E-scope!" Augusto glared at her. "He wants to be called Duncan right now because he dosen't know us that well and he still dosen't know why we brought him here."

"I just can't believe it..." Vinny sighed and sat down in the chair next to Duncan.

"What can't you believe, uh...Lance?" Duncan asked not remembering names. "Izz-E-scope tell me what the fuck is going on? Where is Mal, I want to see him **NOW**.

"Duncan?" a man in a Doctor's coat opened the door and asked for him. "Are you here for Malcolm Michael Doran?"

"His name is Mal." Duncan muttered to the doctor as Boris and Augusto lightly pushed him to the door. "I guess so..."

"Follow me." The Doctor took Duncan alone behind the closed doors and led him down yet another hallway. "Normally we don't allow this but being as you are the only person who is listed as close to Malcolm we felt is was appropriate to contact you."

"It was the people outside, wasn't it?" Duncan bluntly asked the doctor. "They demanded you let me see Mal, didn't they? Just like they came to get me."

"That's not up for discussion." The man told him. "My name is Dr. Paul Trebers and you and I are just going to have a talk. May I first ask you what happened to that eye of yours?"

"Dr. Trebers, my eye is fine." Duncan told the Doctor, not wanting to explain what happened. "Can you just take me to see Mal? I know he's already going to be pis-"

"Duncan?" Dr. Trebers stopped him in front of an ugly painted double door at the end of the hallway with dimly lit lights. "Malcol-Mal isn't going to be pissed at you for anything."

"Did he tell you that?" Duncan asked Dr. Trebers. "Mal always likes to test me so it's hard to tell if he's pissed or not. He could tell you he's not pissed, but then he'll tell me he really is and it alwa-"

"Duncan..." Dr. Trebers sighed at Duncan and opened the door. Duncan found himself in a dark room with a table in the middle with a sheet on it. "He passed away. I'm sorry."

"Is this a joke?" Duncan laughed at Dr. Trebers. "That's really great, you had me going for awhile. That guy offers me a cigarette when I'm not supposed to have one and they made me leave the house knowing I'm not supposed to and now you tell me that asshole died on me as the big finale! Great job, Mal. I failed all your tests for me! We can try again tomorrow, we always do!"

"I'll give you a moment." Dr. Trebers told Duncan. "You can look under the sheet but I'm going to warn you, there isn't much to look at."

Duncan heard the door close and then he just stared at that sheet and walked over to it, looking all around for Mal, knowing he was going to come out and be pissed at his massive failure today and it was all because Augusto made him leave.

"Mal, I get it!" Duncan laughed as he walked over to the sheet. "This is payback for me slapping you!"

Finally Duncan walked over to the sheet. He lifted it up and saw a body. He couldn't make out the face that well, in fact in was pretty greusome. There was a leg missing and an arm as well. The skull was missing almost all of Mal's skin. Duncan couldn't even tell if it was Mal, he wasn't sure it was at all. Duncan had seen enough and quickly bolted for the door expecting Mal to be outside after subjecting him to what he just saw. Instead, he was greeted by Dr. Trebers.

"Duncan, are you okay?" Dr. Trebers asked. "If you want to speak with someone, I can arrange that for you."

"I don't want to speak to anyone!" Duncan yelled. "I just want my Mal! I want you to go get him so we can go home."

"Duncan, I'm sorry once again." Dr. Trebers apologized and he and Duncan walked back out to Augusto, Izzy, Vinny, Boris and Maurice.

* * *

Augusto and Izzy took Duncan back to the house after Duncan said nothing the whole ride home. The second Duncan got home, he went to the bedroom and laid on the bed for 20 minutes before Izzy came into the room.

"Duncan?" Izzy asked. "What are you doing up here? You left us downstairs and we got worried."

"I'm waiting for Mal to come home from work." Duncan told Izzy. "He told me to stay here until he got home."

"Duncan, he's not coming back." Izzy hugged Duncan. "We're all sad about it but nobody wanted to cry in front of you. He was a great boss and his life was taken too soon."

"He's your boss?" Duncan asked Izzy, perking up. "So, do you know when he's coming home?"

"Duncan, he was my boss." Izzy told him. "He's not coming home. your punishments are officially over even though they sounded hot the way he described them to me."

"Iz, what does Mal do for a living?" Duncan asked her as he leaned his head on her shoulder. "He never tells me about work."

"He worked with me really close." Izzy told Duncan with a smile. "That's how he always provided for his precious little sweetie. Technically what we do isn't legal..."

"What does he do?" Duncan asked. "I never thought it was legal."

"He was the best hit man in the area." Izzy told Duncan. "He could kill someone with a single touch and I usually make boomboombang explosions!"

"Wait, Mal can kill someone with a single fucking touch?!" Duncan gasped. "He can kill me anytime he wants?! Do you realize how many times I come close to death being near him? He sleeps here, right next to me!"

"He had a lot of enemies, Duncan." Izzy told him. "Dr. Trebers had to be convinced to allow you in today, Mal would have wanted that and he always gets what he wants even in death."

"Let's say I believe he died, which I don't..." Duncan glared at Izzy. "How would someone like Mal die?"

"He died from a car explosion that someone attached to his car. It was cheaply put together but an amateur but we convinced Dr. Trebers and the staff to officially state it was a car crash." Izzy told Duncan. "Normally I don't like to be seen in this line of work and E-scope would never personally show up but we're Mal's work family and this is an acception. You get Izzy, the one you knew from Total Drama and not the 2nd, now 1st best sniper in the area!"

"Izzy, he's not gone." Duncan told her. "He should be getting home soon and he's not going to like you in our room or house."

"Here." Izzy handed Duncan an envelope. "I was always told by Mal to give this to you in case something happened. Augusto and I are going to let you have some time alone but if you need me, I'm going to give you my cell phone number and I'll be here in minutes for you!"

Izzy left the room and Duncan heard her talking to Augusto followed by a door shutting. Duncan looked at the envelope and saw written on it 'Sweetie' and smiled as he opened it.

Sweetie,

If you're reading this then that means I'm not with you anymore and you spoke with Izzy. I never told you about my job and what I do, however you now know.

I always told you that you'd never want for anything in your life as long as you're with me, I still mean it and that's why I'm leaving you 2 million of illegal money to keep my precious Sweete satisfied for awhile. Consider it payment for all your punishments you hated so much.

You're now free to do as you wish, the house is yours to keep or move it's up to you what you decide to do. I'm extremely proud of you, I tell you that all the time.

You always wanted a job, well now you have one. If you choose to take my place then you can continue my work for me, Sweetie. You're stronger then you know, I could and would never break you to the point where you'd lose your attitude and that will come in handy for this line of work. The guys will listen to you, Izzy will too. In fact, Izzy can train you like I trained her.

You can leave this life behind you and start over or you can continue it without me. Consider all your punishments officially over. You've been so good to me my precious little Sweetie and all of this is the least I can do for you.

I've never been one for sappy bullshit so I'll write it to you to keep with you,

Duncan, I absolutely love you. You're my Sweetie and I get prouder and prouder of you every single day and I love you more and more each day, I don't want you to ever forget that.

-Mal

* * *

A week later Vinny was sitting in their little underground office, filing some paperwork for a client who wanted someone dead. Izzy was cleaning Mal's office out and looking for things to possibly take to Duncan later.

"Did you hear anything from Duncan?" Vinny asked Izzy.

"Nothing." Izzy shrugged. "He hasn't been answering his phone. E-scope tried calling him!"

"I'll bet he sold the place and is long gone." Augusto walked in after hearing the conversation.

"It's weird not having Mal around." Vinny told them. "His Sweetie just didn't like our line of work."

"I agree." Maurice told them and walked into the office that was once Mal's. "He hasn't even planned a funeral service yet."

"He's still in denial." Izzy told them. "Cut him some slack. Mal did everything for him and now he has to adapt."

"I just wonder if he's going to do anything for Mal." Boris shrugged walking in. "You need help cleaning the office out?"

"Excuse you?" Boris heard a voice, they all did and they turned around. "I don't recall anyone having permission to come into my office. Get back to work...**NOW!**"

"Duncan!" Augusto smiled at Duncan as he shooed everyone out of the office "Look who decided to show up!"

"I love your tat." Izzy smirked as she looked at the side of Duncan's neck. Duncan had gotten 'Sweetie' tattooed on his neck.

"Thanks Iz." Duncan blushed. "I'm having Mal creamated and we can put him in the office. We need to invite other people he knew."

"Izzy's on it!" Izzy hugged Duncan and ran off to find some names and tell Vinny and Boris.

When everyone left, Duncan sat down in Mal's chair that now belonged to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Mal." Duncan said to himself. "I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm getting revenge on someone for taking what's mine."

* * *

**DONE! **

**This took a longggg time! I left an opening for a part 2 if you guys like this! if not? Well, I enjoyed writing it. This goes out to Pepe's Red-eyed cousin who also writes some great Malcan! we're co-writing Total Drama Prison as well so check that out for more Malcan! **


End file.
